


Disappearing Act

by UnnoticedCropCircle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Family hijinks, child character, dadmitri, slight comedy maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnnoticedCropCircle/pseuds/UnnoticedCropCircle
Summary: Dimitri is in charge of looking after his and Byleth’s two year old son Reus while she attends a meeting. Dimitri had just arrived at the monastery the night before however and is more tired than he thinks. Nothing can possibly go wrong if he closes his eyes for a couple minutes, right?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	Disappearing Act

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt like writing wholesome Dad Dimitri with no ghosts or anything of the like. Just a bit of comedy and family hijinks.
> 
> This was very self-indulgent but why not share it? :)

The late spring afternoon was rather pleasant, everything was calm in the monastery and there was even a light breeze that helped keep the day comfortably cool.

Dimitri was still somewhat tired from traveling the day before, only arriving at Garreg Mach the previous night. But there was no other place he’d rather be, there were two very important people to him at the monastery after all.

He sighed as he placed his two year old son on the rug of his wife’s office, the sound of bells ringing throughout the monastery indicating the hour. Byleth was currently busy with a meeting she couldn’t quiet postpone much to their dismay so it was up to him to care for their son Reus. A task he was more than happy to take, wishing to spend every moment he can with his son. Dimitri enjoyed spending time with him, playing with him whenever the boy allowed him to, he truly was an interesting child.

Like his mother he was rather quiet but had no difficulties voicing or showing his discomfort or likes. Whenever they fished as a family, a cute little smile would appear on his face every other minute, making his parents smile and chuckle in return. It was also when he was happiest and most comfortable that he would begin to “talk” and laugh. And when it was time to go, he would start to whine but ultimately gave in. He didn’t cry often and it was even rarer when he would throw tantrums, the royal couple had to be ready to replace whatever it was the boy would break.

The blond haired boy grabbed at the different shaped blocks, stacking them every which way he could. Whenever they fell he huffed, looking at the blocks as if analyzing them and starting again. So young and already Reus had the same look his mother had when faced with a problem, the thought alone put a warm smile on Dimitri’s face.

Dimitri watched him from the small sofa nearby. Perhaps the boy would let his father give him a few notes? He got up from the sofa and knelt beside him.

“Perhaps you can use this one, it won’t fall as easily.” He explained.

The boy stopped and stared at his father with his own teal green eyes, his brows slightly furrowed as he huffed in annoyance.

Perhaps not, “Alright, alright I’ll let you do it yourself.” Dimitri chuckled, leaving the block besides the boy and ruffling his soft hair before walking towards the sofa. Byleth made it look so easy when she played with him. Then again, it was also quiet odd. She would sit beside or behind Reus, silently suggesting a block or any other toy he was playing with and he would either nod or shake his head. The two’s silent communication was certainly interesting indeed.

Was it due to their crests? No, it was he and their son that shared the crest of Blaiddyd, the memory of when they first discovered as such an amusing one now that he thought back on it.

It first happened when their son was old enough to sit on his own. Dimitri held him on his lap one evening at this very office while he and his beloved shared tea. The young prince nibbled on a pastry and just as Dimitri placed his cup down, Reus had slammed his hand down in excitement, breaking the table. Thank the goddess no one was hurt, the table and tea set easily replaceable yet the two stared at each other in confusion. Byleth teased him for his enthusiasm and Dimitri, not knowing who else could have caused it, bashfully agreed.

Another incident occurred later that same day which revealed that he indeed bore a crest. The three were in Hanneman’s office, the older man wishing to discuss the latest progress of his research and tools. Reus, being comfortable with the professors and the more pronounced knights of the monastery, motioned for Hanneman to hold him, something the man was quiet used to now. Thinking nothing of it, the crest scholar fulfilled his request to carry him.

They don’t know why the prince did what he did, though they do believe it was from all the talking. While Hanneman spoke, the boy stared at the hairs that covered the professor’s chin before taking ahold of it and unknowingly yanked, pulling most if not all of the hairs. Dimitri was quick to catch the boy from falling when Hanneman cried out in pain and unknowingly released his hold on Reus. The shout, according to Manuela when she entered the room, was heard throughout the floor. The older woman had laughed while she tried to soothe Hanneman’s chin when she heard the story and asked about his missing beard.

It was then that both Byleth and Dimitri allowed Hanneman to see if their child had a crest and to no ones surprise after that, he did bear the crest of Blaiddyd. “For a crest to have such power even at a young age, truly fascinating.” He remembers the man saying while wiping a tear from his eye with one hand and rubbing his reddening chin with the other.

Dimitri watched the blocks fall again, heard the boys’s huff and the sound of stacking blocks once more. Then again, and again, his eyes growing weary by the second. 

This was a terrible time to fall asleep, he had his child to look after and Reus didn’t seem to want to take his nap anytime soon. When he asked the boy he had whined again and shook his head, sending his shoulder length hair flying around him.

Dimitri sighed, he’d have to stay awake, even as his eye grew heavier and his body throbbed with soreness from the day before.

He fell asleep.

The monastery’s bell waking him with a start. How long had he been asleep? The sky wasn’t much darker than it had been when he was last awake so it couldn’t have been more than an hour and after hearing how many bells rang, he knew Byleth wouldn’t be done with her work for another hour or so. 

He yawned loudly, groaning when he stretched his body.

“Sorry for falling asleep little one.” He yawned again. “I promise it won’t happen again, would you like to take a stroll to the pond?” He asked while his eye was still closed, rubbing the sleep away.

He opened it, expecting to see the boy still playing with his blocks but he was gone. 

Dimitri’s eye widened, “Reus?” he called out but no answer came. His head whipped around searching every corner of the room.

“Reus, this is no time to hide!” He said slightly louder, heading behind Byleth’s desk to see if the boy was behind it. Nothing, the room was empty save for him and the blocks on the floor, the blocks forming what looked like a trail to the opened door. When the monastery continued its renovations, they added a door to the office attached to the audience chamber, the one that was currently open.

The two year old was getting to the age where he would grab at pretty much anything, he could certainly reach a doorknob if he stretched a bit and with his newfound strength he could definitely open them. Dimitri felt his heartbeat quicken, where could he have run off to?

There was no use in freaking out, he couldn’t send the knights into a frenzy in search of the boy and he had given Dedue the evening off and was most likely not in the monastery grounds, Reus couldn’t have gone far. 

They were on the second floor, Reus still had trouble going down the stairs without assistance and he wouldn’t go upstairs without either of his parents but it wouldn’t hurt to try if he wasn’t on this floor. He couldn’t bother Byleth with this either, she would currently be in the cardinals room for a meeting with the professors and knights for the coming school year and wouldn’t be done for some time. The room would also be locked, Reus definitely wouldn’t be there. 

That left the audience chamber and the other offices in the floor as possible areas for the boy to hide in. He quickly stepped out, trying to remain calm so as to not worry the knights around him. If they had seen the boy they would let him know but as he walked around the chamber none had approached him.

The audience chamber was also empty and so he headed to the hallway, his eyes scanning the area for his son but to no avail. He walked into Seteth’s office, closing the door quietly and keeping an eye to see if Reus was hiding behind the door.

“Oh, Dimitri. Is there something you need?” He didn’t think anyone would be inside, he turned around to find Flayn by the window.

“Flayn! Good afternoon.” He couldn’t outright tell her he lost his son, she would most certainly scold him. “I am looking for a book and thought perhaps Seteth had it in here.” He lied, his eye darting through the room hoping to find a hint of blond hair.

“What sort of book is it, perhaps I can help you find it.” She offered with a smile.

“I-I don’t think I see it here.” He sighed, “The cover is rather unmistakable and it doesn’t appear to be here. I will be looking in the library.” He completely forgot about the library, that would definitely be a good place to look after searching the other offices.

“Very well, how is the young prince by the way? The archbishop said you would be taking care of him today.” She asked.

“Reus is...taking a nap.” He lied. 

“Is it wise to leave him on his own?”

Think Dimitri, who else was living or currently in the monastery? “Don’t worry, Mercedes is looking after him while I find my book.”

“Do you think she would need any help? I am very good with children.”

“Thank you but he was being rather fussy when I tried to get him to sleep. I wouldn’t want him waking with all the commotion.” The mountain of lies he was making was uncharacteristic of him and he truly did feel bad for saying them but he had no choice. 

“Oh, very well.” Flayn said defeatedly, a small frown on her face.

“Perhaps you could play with him when he wakes? Reus does enjoy your company after all.”

“Of yes course!”

He nodded, “Have a good afternoon Flayn.”

“Goodbye Dimitri.”

That consumed more time than he would’ve liked. He searched the other three offices and infirmary, they were all empty, both a blessing and a curse. No one there to make small talk with but also no child hiding inside to calm his nerves. 

The only other place in this floor would be the library, keeping an eye out for the toddler in the hallway, he walked to that end of the floor.

It was quiet, the usual patrons quietly reading or searching through the shelves. If there was a child in here there would’ve been even a slight commotion but there was nothing. He searched regardless, underneath tables, behind the furniture he must’ve looked like a madman, the king and husband to the Archbishop on his hands and knees frantically searching beneath tables and chairs. 

Again there was nothing to show for his efforts, Reus wasn’t here and Dimitri was truly beginning to worry. He wasn’t in this floor.

Arriving at the third floor, he searched in the terrace and then their room with no luck. He knew Seteth and Flayn’s room were locked but still he tried to open the doors, definitely locked. If he couldn’t go in neither would Reus so where could he be?

Dimitri went to the stables, the knights hall, cathedral, reception hall, dining hall, he was practically running everywhere in search of Reus. Ignoring the questioning stares and still he couldn’t find him. 

He searched through the dormitories, they were all currently empty as students have yet to arrive to occupy them, his son was not in any of them.

He walked to the green house, nothing. He went towards the pond, empty. He sighed, falling to the ground in defeat as well as to rest for just a moment.

“Everything ok Didi?”

He lifted his head, “Hapi? What are you doing here?”

She shrugged, “Decided to pay Abyss a visit, along with everyone else here I guess. What about you, I heard you have a kid now?”

“I lost him.” He sighed, reminded of his failure.

“Chatterbox won’t be happy to hear that. Does she know?”

“No she doesn’t, I was hoping to find him before her meeting was over but I don’t think I’ll make it in time.” 

“How did you lose him anyway?”

“I fell asleep.” He answered begrudgingly, standing back up.

“Wow. Why didn’t you, I don’t know, read a book or something while you were watching him?”

“I believe that would have put me to sleep just as easily. I just arrived at the monastery last night myself, I suppose I didn’t have as much rest as I should have.”

“Hey don’t sweat it.” Hapi told him. “Kids are hard, but what about Due-bear?”

“I gave him the day off so he could spend some time with his loved one. He told me they would be going out into town.”

Where has he not looked yet?

“Do you think he could’ve wandered into Abyss?” He suddenly asked, shocking Hapi.

“Uh, I don’t think so? There’s plenty of stairs you need to go down in order to reach it remember? Can he walk downstairs?”

“Not without help.” He groaned.

“Well I still don’t think he’d be able to reach it, the Abysskeeper probably would’ve let someone know if that happened. He is friends with Chatterbox. Perhaps you should go back to where you lost saw him, you always find things where you least expect it.”

“I suppose you’re right, thank you Hapi.”

“Are you comfortable?” She asked quietly, her hands wrapped around the boy in her lap. He turned his head to nod before facing the table infront of them.

Byleth was surprised when Reus was the one who knocked on the door a while earlier. There weren’t any guards outside the doors, it was simply a school meeting after all. Seteth had sighed, a scowl on his face and she began to feel sorry for whoever had disrupted them. 

When he opened the door, the hallway appeared to be empty until a quiet “Oh, hello there your highness.” was heard from the man. From her seat at the far end of the room she could see him bending down and could hear the quiet giggles of their colleagues.

As Seteth stood straight, his arms held onto her son. His eyes looking around the room until they landed on her, his arms outstretching towards her and his hands opening and closing in a grabbing motion.

“What should I do your grace.?” Her advisor asked, his eyes unmoving from the squirming boy in his arms.

“Bring him to me.” He did as was told and walked to her, the boy becoming restless in his arms the closer they got. Finally Seteth held the boy towards his mother who took him eagerly, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before settling him on her lap.

Reus didn’t cause a fuss and according to Alois, looked very attentive to their meeting. 

The meeting had ended and now they had all lingered to answer any remaining questions with one another. Byleth joined the others and stood, her thighs grateful. She placed her son down and held his hand, the two walking towards the doors. 

“You better go back to your father, you’ve tortured him enough, he’s probably worried sick now.” She laughed, the boy stared back with wide eyes but nodded nonetheless. She opened the heavy door and he began to walk back, waving goodbye as he left. He’s a smart boy, he’d know his way back and thankfully, there was a passing guard that escorted him back to where he was heading. 

Dimitri finally made it back to his wife’s office. He was panting from running through the monastery, thinking of all the crazy stories he’d heard from parents and he shuddered at the thought of this being the sort of trouble Reus would get into.

He let out a sigh, opening the door further and praying his son would magically appear.

There he was, sitting on the rug and playing with his blocks. 

“Thank the goddess.” He breathed out, the boy turning to him.

“Reus, where have you been? You made me so worried.” He rushed to his son, hugging him tightly.

When he started to squirm Dimitri let him go but not before leaving a kiss on the top of his head. The boy blinked before letting out a big yawn.

“All that worrying made me tired too, a nap sure sounds good about now.” His son crawled to his lap and placed his head on his father’s chest as he began to doze off.

“Nap time it is.” 

The sofa was a bit small for him to fit comfortably but it would do. He wrapped his arms around the boy who was laying on top of him securely so he wouldn’t fall. He watched his son sleep for a while before his even breaths lulled him to sleep.

Byleth walked into her office knowing this was where Dimitri said they’d be. Sure enough she found them asleep on the small sofa. The way Dimitri was laying looked uncomfortable, half or more like two-thirds of his body hanging off from the small furniture, perhaps they should take this sleeping session to their bedroom. 

“Dimitri.” She called out softly, running her hand through her husband’s hair. He slowly opened his eye, their gaze meeting each other’s.

“Hello beloved” He replied groggily with a smile, his eye still heavy with sleep.

“Let’s go to our bed, I could use some rest too.” She whispered.

He nodded, standing while carefully holding their son to his chest and joined his wife by the door. The small family making their way to their bedroom.

“Dimitri.”

“Yes Byleth?”

“Please let me know when you’re feeling tired and need to sleep. You do enough as it is and I’d like nothing more than to give you time to rest.”

“Forgive me.” He replied, “Wait, how did you know I fell asleep?”

“He joined me during the meeting and when I didn’t see you a while later, I assumed you fell asleep.”

“Again I’m so sorry, I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Apology accepted, don’t worry about asking for help too. I know I’ve bothered our friends plenty of times because of this little one.” She leaned onto her husband’s shoulder, her hand gently patting her son’s back.

“And I’m sorry, I should have realized you were still tired from your travels.” She added. 

“There’s no need to apologize, I should have known my own limits as well. And thank you, my beloved.” He smiled, kissing the top of her head, the smile she returned as radiant as ever.

The family enjoyed their nap in their room until the couple awoke to find their son missing and the door open, the two sprinting to action to start their search. Lucky for them, he was with Seteth and Flayn on the terrace. Dimitri and Byleth beginning to worry of their son’s new disappearing habit. Children were difficult indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah his name is Reus because I have no imagination/am very indecisive when it comes to names lol
> 
> I made up Hapi’s nickname for Dedue too since I don’t think she had one for him
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed, I wanted to write a little something else on the side while still struggling with The Mercenary and the Boar (it’s getting there I promise) and again I just wanted Dadmitri because why not, I crave the family fluff. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
